Broken soul's new beginning
by StarShine65
Summary: Five children betrayed and murdered, their souls not put to rest. While their families grieve they start their new lives, but with a twist. As animations alongside their favorite characters from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the new and improved place for joy and happiness for all! NOT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rated M fanfiction. Contains blood, gore, suggestive themes, language, violence, and dark themes. Reader Discretion advised.**

**Star: Hi there everybody! Yet another side story from TTR cuz I'm caught up in the Fnaf craze sorry I will get to the chap when I can.**

**Ace: I'm here too!**

**Star: Warning I'm writing the darker parts… and if you know my work then you don't want to eat while reading this~**

**Ace: I have soda! Does that count as a food? **

**Star:-_-' let's just get on with it...**

**Star: P.S Bonnie and Bon bon are girls, and Mangle is a guy. Yes I know Bon bon and Bonnie are guys but hey it's our story!**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o. **

**Freddy Fazbears, 1989**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"Happy birthday Spades!"

Four seven year old girls circled around another seven year girl with black hair. She giggled and pulled her friends in for a group hug.

"Thanks! Let's go see Freddy!" Spades smiled.

"Let's go the gift corner and get prizes!" Nynx exclaimed.

"Let's get some pizza from Chica!" Ashley suggested.

"I want to see Bonnie play his guitar!" Mizu grinned.

"Hey wait! Look at that golden Freddy!" Flora pointed out.

"Is that new?" Spades rubbed her chin.

"Maybe… I don't trust it… Let's stay away…" Nynx said, trying to pull her friends away from the Golden Freddy, having her own reasons for wanting to keep more people she cared about away from him.

"But he seems cool! Come on Nynxers let's at least go and see him!" Spades said, eyes begging her.

"...Fine… But not for too long… Foxy is going to be on soon and you know I love his shows!" Nynx said, her blonde hair shimmed for a second to show the illusion that she put on her rainbow hair.

"Don't worry, we'll get back to see Foxy, we wouldn't deny you seeing your fav animatronic." Spades said smiling, pulling Nynx over to the Golden Freddy.

"Hi kids! Want some cake?" The Golden Freddy asked happily. Spades giggled.

"Ummm I don't know if we should be here…." Nynx said warily.

"Come on Nynx! This is fun! Plus he has cake!" Ashley smiled.

" I don't know…" Nynx said.

"I agree with Nynx… Didn't your dad say to stay away from strangers?" Mizu questioned.

"Don't worry! Here! Back here is where the cake is!" Golden Freddy said happily, leading the girls into the back room.

"I've never been back here before!" Flora said looking around.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here…" Nynx said, alarmed when Golden Freddy locked the door.

"Are those more Chicas?" Ashley tilted her head.

"But there's other animatronics… A white and icy blue fox… A turquoise Lynx… A purple deer, a bluebird … And a red cat…" Nynx stated, eyeing the fox.

"What does this all mean?" Mizu puzzled.

"We need new actors for the new animatronics… and you five are perfect fits," Golden Freddy smirked, removing his head to reveal a woman with an insane grin.

"M-Mommy? What are you talking about?" Spades whimpered, feeling afraid.

"Oh sweetie... You're going to die here and stay here… Goodnight Spades…" Tami smirked, advancing towards them with a knife in hand.

Flora tried to open the door, "It won't budge!"

"Then try to-!" Spades started.

"Oh no you don't!" Tami screeched and threw her knife at Flora, nailing her right in the head. Blood gushed out of her head and Flora fell to the ground with a dull 'thud', Tami smirked and pulled the knife out of her head, splattering blood everywhere, the blood splashed on her blue clothes, turning them purple. **(Star: PURPLE GIRL! Ace: Wouldn't it be Purple Gal?)**

"FLORA!" Mizu screamed as she watched her friend's corpse bleed out onto the white tile floor.

"Run!" Nynx shouted, breaking open a window, she then lunged at Tami, trying to keep her away from the other kids.

"The window's open!" Ashley shouted, trying to draw Mizu's attention away from the dead body of their dear friend.

Tami stepped in front of the open window, throwing Nynx aside, after slashing her stomach to make sure she stayed alive, but didn't escape. "Where do you think you're going… Your fates are sealed…" she sneered.

"Mommy stop!" Spades begged.

"You're next you useless brat!" She shouted, picking Spades up by the collar and slitting her throat. Spades went limp and the light went out of her eyes.

"Now for the rest of you…" Tami sneered, quickly killing Mizu and Ashley. She then turned to Nynx, an evil glint in her eye. "I think I'll cause you the most pain… I always hated you..." She stepped towards Nynx.

"You know what's in the suits right? Metal wires and beams… Being stuffed in one will ensure a painful death," She grabbed Nynx by the collar and dragged her over to the white fox suit, she shoved her torso into the suit, enjoying the blood curdling scream as Nynx felt every bone in her body breaking and being crushed into dust. She slammed the arm and leg pieces on and finally the head, listening to the sound of cracking bones and watching the blood pour out of the suit. She leaned in closely and watched as the light left Nynx's eyes.

"Goodbye dear pest, you won't be missed," Tami walked to the dead bodies of the other girls and stuffed them into the new animatronics suits. She smirked when she saw her work, she quickly cleaned up any blood left over and walked out, clearly satisfied.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Several weeks later they gave up on finding the girls and claimed them dead, Freddy Fazbears shut down it's operation system and moved all the new animatronics to the bigger franchise. The girls families were devastated when they heard the news.

"It's my fault... I should have paid closer attention..." Dave said, holding back tears.

"It's alright dearest… At least we still have Leafy," Tami comforted, secretly grinning at the fact that she had not been caught.

"W-Who could have done this to them is my question," Yellow teared up.

"Mark my words… I will find them and they will pay… I already lost one of my cousins… Now I've lost my second… They will not get away with this…" Crystal growled.

"We need to get going… We need to remember them and move on…" Blue sighed, holding back her own tears.

The families all walked away from the graves of their children, unknowing that they were very much alive… Just not in the way expected.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Three years later, The new Freddy Fazbears**

**Nynx's P.O.V.**

'Wh-where am I?' I thought, finding myself drifting through inky blackness. I could barely feel something touch me then, I saw light.

"Morning dearie!" I heard a cheerful voice chirp, I looked up and was met face to face with a blue haired girl. I blinked, not sure what to think of my surroundings, I felt weak… Like I had just been asleep for a long time… my vision was blurry.

"Hi there sweetie! Welcome to the family!" The blue lady cheered, I looked at her again, she had blue hair, green eyes, a blue and white vest and… Blue bunny ears and a matching tail?! I could only stare at her in shock, trying to register what I was seeing.

**Bon Bon (Toy Bonnie)'s P.O.V**

I watched as she just stared at me, she's such a cute little girl, or at least what I can see of her in animatronic form. it's going to take some time before she can go into human, I can't wait to see her then… Such a sweet child. **(Star: yea… sweet… *falls on the ground laughing* Ace: Star knock it off!)**.

I saw her whip her head around and yelp when she saw her tail, I giggled.

"You're funny, now what's your name?" I asked, she seems to be kinda off… I hope everything's ok with her memory chip… She tried to make a sound but all that came out was static. "Oh dear, it looks like your voice box is malfunctioning… Fred get over here we need help!"

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked with a smile.

"it's the new one, her voice box is broken… she can't talk at all"

"I can fix it, don't worry!" He flashed a grin and held a screwdriver in his hand. This seemed to scare the poor girl, she started backing away as quickly as she could, poor girl wasn't even used to her own body.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," He reassured. The child still seemed to be terrified, her ears were flicking every which way and her tail was twitching, I could see sparks flying off of her… Oh no… she was freaked so much she started to short circuit herself.

"Fred do something!" I exclaimed. He bit his lip then rushed over and flipped her switch to turn her off, completely shutting her down. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Fred," I gave him a hug. He blushed a little at that, I noticed that he seems to be a little awkward around me lately… I hope everything is ok…

"You ok Fred?" I questioned.

"Y-Yeah, let's just get her fixed, I think the others want to meet her" he responded.

"TC! Please come in here!" I shouted. Toy Chica, TC for short, ran in.

"What's up Bon Bon?"

"Could you help us fix the new girl? She's having some problems…"

"Sure, just tell me what to do, and are we going to have to assign a name to her?" She chirped.

"Her voice box is glitching, and I was thinking we name her after one of the kids who died here three years ago…" I looked down at my feet. Those kids didn't deserve what they got… And we can't even tell their parents what happened to them… Well… At least without _his_ permission… I shuddered.

"You thinking about Goldie?" Fred asked, he always knew that Goldie gave me the creeps, he may be part of the family but he's an ass sometimes… He takes me and Bonnie a lot to irk Fred and Freddy. Of course I know he's just playing and would never do anything to us, he just likes to annoy his brothers… But he's awfully distant lately…

"Yeah, I want to ask if we could… You know… Tell the families…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"I don't think he'll allow it, if they knew about us we'd be scrapped for sure… Just like BB and JJ…." TC responded, those poor kids… So young but they let themselves slip and they were scrapped…

"Anyway, let's fix her voice box…" Fred said, changing the subject.

"Yeah let's get to work," I agreed. It took about three hours to find what was wrong and fix it… we also took a look at her memory chip and reprogrammed a few things… they wanted her name to be Rose, we changed it. After talking it over, to the child that was stuffed in her… Nynx.

"Done!" TC smiled. I looked at the girl, everything seemed to be back in place. We put the pieces back in place on her animatronic suit and flipped the switch to turn her back on.

"It may take a while for her to boot up again, we had to do a system restart to make sure the memory chip would work properly." Fred said, watching the girl for any signs of malfunction. After a few minutes the lights in her eyes powered back on and they opened, she blinked a bit then looked around, seemingly lost.

"Ok let's try this again, Hi there sweetie!" I cheered, trying again to talk to the child fox animatronic. She looked up and blinked at me, not saying a thing, just looking at her.

I sighed and looked at Fred, "Are you sure her voice box isn't broken?"

"She's just confused as to what's happening, she'll talk and interact when she's ready. Give her time Bon. Remember when we were first activated? You screeched." He responded, smirking at me.

"SHUT UP! At least they knew I was functioning, you didn't even move!" I shouted back, my face lighting up red.

"Alright both of you chill! You're scaring the little one!" TC interrupted, I looked down and sure enough, the little fox girl was cowering under a table… Poor thing…

"Oh dear she's shivering and crying now…" TC said, leaning down to her, trying to comfort her. This seemed to scare her more, she backed away more, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"She seems to be scared… It's going to take a lot for her to trust us," I sighed, then there was a lot of crashing and then the sound of two heavy things hitting the walls.

"Nick! What happened here?!" I heard Mangle shout, the three of us ran into the Prize Corner to find the marionette, Nick, glaring at two animatronics we knew well…

"Did Shadow and Nick get in another fight?!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"They were going to rip each other apart if I didn't break it up…" Nick said, not taking his eyes off the two animatronics.

"It's ok Nick, we know you well enough to know you wouldn't do anything without reason… Just next time come and get one of us, these two will be performing soon when we get the four new animatronics." Fred said, looking at the wolf and coyote animatronics with a stern face. "And you two need to knock it off and stop annoying the other, if you keep getting damaged they may put you in Mangle's old attraction, being take apart put back together every day and being nothing but a mangled mess, ask him it ain't fun."

This got a reaction out of the two, both of their ears flattened and shook their heads.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Nick asked, I looked over and saw that sure enough, Nynx was peeking out from around the corner watching what was happening, the moment we looked at her she shrank back and bolted down the hallway.

"Who was that?" Shadow asked, both his wolf ears perked with interest.

"Her name's Nynx, she was named after one of the children who died in the old restaurant… Her memory chip isn't working right so she doesn't understand what's going on… Her memories from the child and her may have fused together so she can't understand why she's in a new place and doesn't remember what happened." I said, looking down the hallway to see where she went.

"Great, a shy kid, how's she gonna be when she has to perform," Jack the Coyote sighed.

"We'll find a way to get her out of it… Our main problem is that she just ran into the parts and services room…." TC said, clearly worried. Everyone paled at that, the older animatronics weren't too fond of new people barging in…

"Welp, say goodbye to her then," Jack said, "She didn't live long but was stupid and ran right into the animatronics that will spell her doom… Again."

"Shut up!" Shadow growled, aiming a punch right at his face, sending him into the wall again.

"Whoa there! Calm down you two. She'll be fine, they won't kill her… Hopefully…." Fred said, grabbing Shadow and pulling him away from Jack before he could do any major damage, while TC made sure Jack couldn't retaliate.

"We need to go get the lass, if they don't kill her she'll die of fright from em' " Mangle said, glancing at the room that none of them had dared to go in for years.

**Parts and Services Room **

**Foxy's P.O.V**

We were doing what we usually do until the night guard gets here, sit around and wait.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Chica asked, crossing her arms.

"Just one more hour lass, wonder why the toys never come and see us anymore…" I sighed, "it's been a while since I've seen my brother, last I saw him they had him as a take apart attraction… Poor lad..."

Then there was a bang of the door being opened then closed and a small white figure slid down the door.

"What ye be doing here little one?" I growled, thinking it was one of the new ones.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Ace: And that's it!**

**Star: hope you liked it!**

**Ace: Have a cookie! *hands out cookies***

**Star: well see u next time for more gruesome acts later *throws evil plushies at the crowd* RUN AND SCREAM PEOPLE!**

**Both: Bai!  
Ps: Nynx is the fox ,Spades is the lynx, mizu is the deer, Flora is the blue bird, Ashley is the red cat  
**


	2. First days and hidden hate

First days and Hidden Hate

This is a rated M fanfiction. Contains blood, gore, suggestive themes, language, violence, and dark themes. Reader Discretion advised.

**Star: Hello everyone! We're back!**

**Ace: Now can I have a soda?**

**Star: No, you've had enough.**

**Ace: But Star-! *whining voice***

**Star: NO!**

**Ace: *pouts* Fine... Spades give me your soda!**

**Spades: HELL TO THE NO!**

**Nynx: Both of you knock it off!**

**Spades: Shut it Rosy!**

**Nynx: *blinks, then bitch slaps Spades***

**Spades: OW! THAT HURT! *slaps back***

**Nynx: *catches her hand and breaks it***

**Spades: FUCK!**

**Ace:...Who lit my house on fire?**

**Star: *looks away slowly***

**Ace: THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK STAR! **

**Star: I LIKE FIRE OK?!**

**Ace:...Let's just get to the story...**

**Natsu: DID SOMEONE SAY FIRE?**

**Nynx: *just looks at him, fires an ice-beam at him* I hate dragons, especially fire dragon wannabes.**

**Natsu: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Ace: Quick! Before they blow everything up!**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Parts and Service room**

**Foxy's P.O.V**

The lass seemed to shrink back at the sight of me, she was one of the new ones… but why was she back here of all places. I tried approaching her but she only seemed to cower in fear.

"Foxy who is it this time?" Chica asked, We were all still in our animatronic form so we must have been scary to the lass. But she stayed in hers as well.

"It's one of the new ones, poor lass is terrified," I responded.

"Well we look pretty scary, and you know how some of us are about intruders…" Chica responded, looking at Freddy who was glaring at the young girl. Bonnie's red eyes poked out from the dark corner, seeming to scan the girl. This only made the girl cowar more, clearly terrified, there was some smoke coming off her joints.

"Freddy what do we do?" Chica questioned.

"Just leave her, she'll leave soon. They all do" He said, examining the girl, "Seems like she has a few malfunctions."

"The new guys must have messed up again, we should fix her," I said, feeling like I knew the lass.

"The newer models will come for her eventually" Freddy said, glaring down the little one, she only looked about 10.

"Go easy on her Freddy, remember when we were first activated?" Chica asked.

"Yea, but this one is a newer one, it makes her part of our doom." He responded.

"Just let me fix her Freddy... I feel like... I know the lass from somewhere..." I said softly.

Freddy just rolled his eyes and went back to his corner. I turned into human form and approached the lass.

"Don't be scared lass, I'm just gonna to repair you," I said half-smiling. The girl just whimpered, sparks now coming off her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from my touch. I started to repair her, trying to be as soothing as possible. She shut down after a bit, her systems clearly couldn't handle the heat. After I was finished I turned her back on. Her system started up, then shut back down. She clearly didn't want to be awake. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"So that's the new design… guess the kids like foxes huh?" Chica chuckled. I fake smiled, remembering that was the suit that Nynx was stuffed in.

"You ok?" Bonnie finally spoke, her voice crackled.

"It's just... That suit was the same one poor Nynx was stuffed in..." I sighed.

Chica just smiled sadly, "Yeah… I remember…. they all were in suits… they deducted that she was alive when she was stuffed…. the others were dead," I winced, these poor lasses didn't deserve to die the way they did... Poor Freddy hasn't been the same without that one girl Spades... Then the door opened, one of the newer animatronics peeked their head in.

"What do ye want?" I growled. Nick flinched slightly, "I-I was sent to check on her… Jack was making jokes about her being rubble…"

"I'll turn him into rubble," I muttered under my breath, "She's fine Nick, just doing some repairs,"

"Sorry bout her barging in like that… she's lost… her memory chip is broken."

"Well she's never been activated but... She reminds a lot of that lass Nynx..." I said softly.

"Well they named her that…" Nick muttered.

"They what?!" I exclaimed. He flinched at my tone.

"Nick... You don't think... This lass could be..." I trailed off.

"I don't know… she wouldn't really talk at all," Nick mumbled, I held my necklace in my hand, I really hope it is Nynx... She's such a good and sweet kid…**(Star: HA! Sweet! That's a good one!)**

"Um… the Night's up… we gotta go… can I take her to her spot?" He asked, slightly frightened.

"Can I stay with her just for a minute?" I pleaded.

"Sure… she doesn't have to be in place til tomorrow… but she's going to run when she wakes up… if she does…" Nick said somberly. I put my necklace around Nynx's neck. I hope she's alright...

**After the day is done.**

**Freddy's P.O.V**

Another day gone by... When are we going to be repaired?

"The lass still hasn't woken up…" Foxy said worriedly.

"Suck it up Foxy, remember those new ones stole our spotlight," I grumbled.

"Freddy be nice, it's not her fault."

I just growled, I don't like visitors. Then the door opened again, this time it was Mangle.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Well someone seems upset" He commented, not scared. I scoffed and turned away, not wanting to deal with his sass.

"Hey Mangle, you look better than last time, wounds finally healing? Kids being a little nicer about ripping you apart?" Chica asked, being nice. I rolled my eyes not caring what happens to him. Foxy was glaring at me, clearly mad and knowing how I felt about his brother. I honestly didn't care, the fact is that those new guys took our spotlight.

Mangle chuckled slightly, "Yep, the kids don't exactly like me much anymore so I get left alone."

Good, I smirked inwardly. "So how's everyone?" Bonnie asked, curious.

Well at least Bonnie's talking more than usual. I transformed back to human form.

"Oh finally going to join us and not be animatronic all the time?" Chica joked.

"Yeah whatever..." I muttered.

"Hush, she's waking up." Foxy said, why is he so excited about the new girl. It's just a girl... An image of a girl popped in my head... I frowned. The fox slowly woke up, tail twitching. I leaned against the wall.

Mangle looked down at her, "About time, thought Fred had broken her"

"She's alive?" I shrugged.

"Someone is just a grumpy old bear, even Goldie tried to get to know her… He had to dodge a knife…" TC said walking in.

"Oh great the whole gang is here," I said sarcastically.

"Be nice Freddy... " Bonnie said, her red eyes looking worriedly at me.

"Whatever..." I scoffed. She flicked my nose, snickering. I growled, trying to hide my blush.

"How ya feelin lass?" I heard, I looked over, sure enough the girl was cowering in the corner. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Seems like she's still scared…" Bonnie commented, looking at the girl sadly. Then the bell that signaled the night guard sounded. This is my favorite part of the night, I grinned and turned back into an animatronic.

"Looks like the guard is here… should we shut her off?" TC asked, looking at the girl.

"Nah, I want to see how the new girl does on the first night," I snickered, just wanting to see her fail. The girl looked at me, there seemed to be a flicker of challenge and then her eyes went back to normal… this'll be interesting. I smirked as if to say 'Let's see what you got kid'. Her eyes narrowed, then a truly insane grin appeared on her face, then she just seemed to go invisible.

"Let's get started!" I exclaimed. Everyone ran to their usual spots, I knew I had to hurry or I'll have to head back before the night is over, we have to get back here about 5 AM. I moved quickly, making sure to keep an eye on the new girl. Then she disappeared, I couldn't see her anymore.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Nynx bolted along the rafters, not quite knowing why she was so determined to beat this giant bear creature. Freddy waited in his spot, 'This guy Lance has lasted for two weeks, time for him to die!' He thought. Nynx was in the rafters out of sight of the others, her features were changing, her fangs got longer, her animatronic body became smaller, and looked a lot like she did when she was alive. Her tail became longer and messy furred, her ears similar, furr looking like it hasn't been brushed lately. She looked just plain wild now, just like she did before she died, the only difference being that she was in animatronic form for now, so her fur was messy slightly all over. Nick was resting in his little box, his music box wound. Nynx fell out of the rafters, landing on him in his box startling the puppet.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered. Nynx pushed herself up, trying to clear her head, then looked at him, her face purely insane.

"Hi there!"

"Hi Nynx!" Nick said calmly.

Nynx's ears were twitching, clearly losing it, but happy as can be.

"Could you distract the night guard?" Nick asked, "He's being a pain in the ass,"

"So like… play with him? I like to play…" Nynx said, grinning evilly.

"Yes, I want to attack him too!" Nick smirked.

"Any idea why the giant teddy bear seems to like to challenge me? He should know better…" She giggled, clearly out of her normal mode.

"He's… Depressed… About something that happened a long time ago," Nick said somberly. Nynx's ears perked, interested. Then she heard the music box start to go down and then started back up quickly. Nick's eyelids drooped, getting tired from the music.

Nynx shook him awake, "Are you like shutting down or something?"

"No that music box keeps me asleep... I can't help it," Nick said softly.

"Well I guess I just have to stop him playing it!" Nynx said, grinning with her fangs. Nick smiled, happy someone was going to help him out. Nynx bolted off into the rafters, making sure to avoid the cameras. Nick tried desperately to stay awake, wanting a chance to attack the guard. Nynx waited for the camera to come to life, then popped up suddenly right in front of it, startling the guard.

"What the fuck?!" Lance exclaimed, slightly scared by the jump scare. Nynx just grinned into the camera, showing her fangs, long and pure white. Lance was so focused on Nynx he didn't notice the Orange caution sign. Nynx vanished, reappearing in the vents climbing through to the office. Lance frantically looked through the cameras, terrified of the fox. Nynx slowly climbed out of the vents, screeching to get his attention. Lance screamed like a little girl, putting the Freddy mask on. Nynx blinked for a second, trying to figure out how he thought it would save him. What she didn't see was that at the end of the hall the older animatronics were watching, seeing if it worked on her as well. The red caution sign blinked in the corner, Nick grinning sadistically. TC and Bon Bon were with the other animatronics at the end of the hall watching the startdown between the fox girl and the guard.

"Is it just me or does it seem more like she's stalling than being fooled…" TC muttered, watching the way Nynx kept glancing at a spot on the desk, and giving the guard a strange look. Suddenly the Pop Goes the Weasel theme started, Nick heading towards the office. Nynx heard this and pulled the mask right off Lance's head, grinning evilly.

"Silly boy… Hide and seek games won't work on me~" Then she bashed his head with the mask.

"OW FUCK!" Lance screamed into his ear piece. Nynx smirked, liking the fact that she was causing pain, and bashed his head again.

"Lance?! Are you alright?! Lance?!" Tami yelled. Nick leaped into the room.

"Looks like she was doing this to help Nick. Not just stalling. I think they'll be friends…" Bon Bon smiled, watching as Nick ripped the guard to shreds. He picked up the earpiece.

"I'm afraid Lance forgot to wound the music box..." He giggled. Nynx was grinning madly, still holding the mask.

"Who are you?!" Tami growled.

"Just call me Nick... Wait... I recognize your voice..." Nick snarled. Nynx's ears perked, recognizing the voice.

"How the fuck are you still alive?!" Tami exclaimed in disbelief. Nynx grabbed the mic and snarled. "We never died, and you're next on the list. You messed with MY pack. Now you have to pay the price. I will find you. And I will make your death just as painful as mine was."

"Until we meet again... Tami..." Nick crushed the earpiece in his hand. Nynx examined the Freddy mask.

"Welp, I'm going to go find gold paint and see if the kids want this as a pinata." Nynx smiled. Nick hugged her tightly.

"Thank you..."

Nynx smiled, "Any time, I love any excuse to get blood on my fur,"

Nick smiled and walked back to his present. Nynx looked over at Freddy,

"I win~"

"Impressive, kid," Freddy smirked. Nynx smirked back at him, picked up the mask and bolted into the rafters.

"Where is she going… That leads to the attic…" TC muttered.

"She probably wanted to be alone, wouldn't be surprised if she's taking over the attic…" Mangle sighed, knowing only he and Nynx could get there.

"I like her, she's deadly," Freddy grinned. This seemed to shock everyone, Freddy approving of a newbie was almost unheard of.

"See the rest of you around," He said turning back into a human.

"Well I guess we should all get some sleep… That only took like four minutes…" Bonnie said, turning into human and following Freddy. Goldie was watching in the background smirking. Then he felt a presence behind him, and a low growl. Goldie turned around, his eyes locked onto a small girl, her hair was a mix of icy blue and pure white, her icy blue eyes filled with hatred, she had about three knifes on her belt, wearing a white vest with a blue shirt. She had white shorts and sneakers, she looked ready to kill, the black pendant around her neck glowing with black arua.

"What are you doing here?" Goldie asked, slightly afraid. The girl's snow white tail with icy blue at the tip swayed dangerously, her ears drawn back, clearly not happy.

"Go away, I don't like visitors," Goldie growled. The girl grabbed one of the knives off her belt. Ready for a fight. Goldie started running, trying to hide in the shadows. The girl followed, not falling behind and gaining fast. Goldie ran into a room, locking the door behind him. The girl slipped in through the vents, not caring that the others were in there aswell. Goldie backed into a corner, covering his face in his knees.

"Hey Goldie, what's wrong?" TC asked, noticing him in the room, the others looked at him in shock. He doesn't leave his room often.

"Girl trying to kill me, I don't know how to deal with this!" Goldie started hyperventilating.

"Why is a girl out to get ye lad?" Foxy asked, walking over, noticing the glowing eyes in the shadows near Goldie.

"I don't know! How do I deal with this?!" He whimpered.

"Ye might want to move lad… she's right there… just move slowly." Foxy said, watching the girl in the shadows, "A little help Mangle? We're probably going to have to catch her…"

Goldie moved very slowly. Foxy and Mangle lunged at the girl, restraining her back from hurting Goldie. Goldie ran back to his room, scared of Nynx.

"Woah there lass! What's gotten into you?!" Foxy exclaimed, having a hard time holding Nynx back even with Mangle's help. Freddy stepped in and helped out too. Nynx was snarling, clearly not all there.

"Nynx! Calm the fuck down," TC shouted. Nynx snarled, lost all control and sense of thought, only thing she's thinking is 'kill'. Goldie was locked up in his room, in a fetal position. TC managed to drag him back down to the room, Nynx was calmer but Foxy and Mangle were keeping an eye on her.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Seems like the lass has it out for Goldie… but she won't say why…" Foxy said, giving Nynx a quizzical look. Nick hugged her. Nynx just growled, clearly not there anymore.

"N-Nynx? Are you okay?" Nick asked. Nynx just snarled, her eyes filled with hatred.

" The lass isn't quite herself… I think it's a side effect of too much excitement on her first day being activated." Foxy said.

"Nynx?" Nick titled his head. Nynx just growled, eyes full of hatred. Nick flinched.

"Alright I think she need to calm down…" Bon bon said, hitting a pressure point to act as her shutdown button since she's in human form.

"Ok... Bye Nynx..." Nick went back to his box.

"I'd say Nick made a friend with the kid here…" Mangle said smirking.

"Seems like it," TC grinned. Nynx was still in the chair, out cold.

"Remember, Nynx is Nick's first real friend," Bon Bon said. Foxy looked at the girl, then he noticed the necklace.

"What is it Foxy?" Fred asked.

"That necklace… I swear I've heard it before."

"Where?" TC questioned.

"Can't remember Lass… it was from the old place… Years ago"

"Probably nothing," Freddy brushed it off.

"I'll take the kid back to her room… it's a good thing we're closed for a while" mangle sighed, picking up the 10 year old.

"Thanks Mangle!" TC smiled.

**Nynx's subconscious, Nynx's POV**

He's there… of course they wouldn't finish him off permanently… they blamed Foxy and Mangle for it… But I know the truth… they don't think I know… after all only one kid was supposed to know… they never counted on his sister being alive… and being there when he bit him… I will avenge him. He killed him… and I will never forget… and neither will he!

Oh no… the memory is coming back… not again… why can't I just forget?!

_**Four years ago, Fred Bear's family Dinner**_

_**May 16th**_

_**1987**_

_Two children ran into one of the more quiet party rooms, both had blonde hair, the boy with a white streak, the girl with a black streak. In the room there was a golden bear standing on stage. He seemed sad, the boy went up to him._

"_Hey Goldie! We're back!" He said, giving the golden bear a hug, the girl stood back. Smiling, happy that their adoptive parents took them there for their birthday, even though her birthday wasn't technically til the next day, but she didn't mind celebrating early if she could celebrate with her twin. _

"_Hi there kiddo! Nice to see you back!" The golden bear grinned, bending down and hugging the small boy. Nynx sat down in one of the chairs close to the stage, she looked over at one of the posters… and frowned at what she saw, the dinner was shutting down, they sold to another company… and they were scrapping Goldie. She turned back to the stage to see Goldie's eyes go black and in what seemed like slow motion to her. Goldie lunged and bit the top of Nyx's head off. The blood splattered on her, she just looked horrified at the scene… Nyx's body collapsed… she could tell he was dead… Goldie killed him… Nyx's favorite animatronic killed him… _

_Nynx screamed at the top of her lungs, the next moments went by in a blur, the workers rushed in and rushed Nyx to the hospital. Forgetting she was there, Goldie disappeared after that, Gema and Neon, their adoptive parents, did their best to comfort Nynx after losing Nyx right in front of her, but something about that day changed her forever. She no longer was cheerful and carefree, she was violent and constantly pushing herself._

_Something had snapped after losing the final member of the family she had grown up with, Nynx became a new person, and was constantly seeking revenge for the wrong that had fallen her twin._

'I'll never forgive him… and I'll make sure he goes down in flames…' Nynx thought.

**o.0.o.0..o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Star: and that's where we'll leave off!**

**Nynx: *growling* I don't like the new look… Since when am I kid friendly?!**

**Star: well you got to help kill so just chill!**

**Nynx: But I remember where the Rp went! NO!**

**Star: hey that was Ace, I'm keeping this to the darker FNAF style. Ace? You gonna help send off the reviewers into the blood sea?**

**Ace: Will there be soda? :D**

**Star: No, I'm on a soda diet.**

**Ace: Then no, even I'm not that cruel!**

**Spades: Sure… **

**Star: Hey, it's not my fault *drinking apple juice***

**Nynx: And your excuse for not eating icecream?**

**Star: I'm lactose intolerant, I can't have any milk product.**

**Ace: APPLE JUICE!**

**Spades: CHEESE PUFFS!**

**Nynx: WELP before this gets any weirder… BYE! *stuffs the reviewers in suits and runs* **


End file.
